Unexpected
by lovelynote
Summary: Rin isn't good at holding in his anger and lashes out at Nitori. The small boy runs away from the dorms as a result. Fluffines expected
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

Rin slammed the door behind him as he returned to his designated dorm. His mood was especially foul, due to a certain amount of stress that everything in his path added to; soon he found it was hard and nearly impossible to not get agitated at everyone. Everyone including the small boy who praised him nearly every day, and whom followed him around. He could still hear the shorter boy trotting along behind him, stumbling into their shared room. "Senpai, why were you walking so fas-"Nitori started to ask, but was soon cut off by a sharp glare from the redhead as rin proceeded to stalk towards the small, wide eyed male, murderous intent gleaming in his eyes. Nitori retreated back to the door frame as Rin moved closer and closer, until the boy was practically tripping over the threshold of their open door. The shark slammed his fist into the wall beside the short boy's head and screamed, "Why are you so damn annoying!? You wonder why you get teased so much, this is why! You're driving me out of my fucking mind following me around _Senpai _this and _Senpai _that. Just get lost!" Rin panted and after a few seconds the fog from his mind started to clear as he heard doors start to open down the hallway. The realization hit him like a freight train. He had screamed at Nitori for no reason. The door was wide open. He was a jackass. He turned his head and saw several heads peeking around their doors, some with round eyes of shock and some with furrowed brows of disapproval. Then he looked at the actual boy in front of him. His mind went blank as he took in the picture. The grey haired boy was staring at him with eyes like saucers and his mouth open, like he was about to speak but couldn't find any words. A few tears already stained his pale cheeks and more were forming in his misty blue eyes. "sorry…" was murmured from the trembling small boy, as he quickly turned and bolted through the door before anyone had the chance to say anything.

Rin only stood there as the fog spread through his mind again. Anger. But this time it was only anger at his self. Mumbles were heard from the hallway as most of their doors closed. He didn't know how long he stood there in the doorway. Minutes. Hours. Then all at once thoughts rushed into his head at all the dangers the small child like boy could face after he had run out. Someone could've grabbed him. He was always clumsy, what if he got hurt out in the dark? At that moment a single thought dinged. Rin's entire body trembled as his mind processed the single nightmarish thought. _What if Nitori hurt himself because of rin…or kills himself?_ The redhead knew the boy was depressed before he went to Samezuka. He learned this on one of the nights the two boys stayed up late just talking and sharing with each other. Something rin was extremely bad at. Nitori had said that rin was one of the people that made his days worthwhile, and he said it with such a ridiculous blush that rin couldn't resist patting the boy's hair. The older teen clenched his fists and took off in a sprint out of the door and onto the street. The sky was dark, so dark in fact; it looked like the night sky was black. It would be easy for someone like Nitori to get lost in the darkness of the desolate streets, with few lights. He ran block after block, checking everywhere. He searched the park, looked through shop windows, and even searched alleys. Nothing. His heart felt like it was snapping into more pieces every step he took. Soon he was walking up a severely steep street, wondering how cars even made their way up it. He knew he needed a high view point. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to see the small seemingly fragile boy from this high up, he would most likely be merged between the many colored lights of the town beneath him, but even so he needed to keep trying. Anything to keep his head from wondering to anymore terrible predictions of what terrible danger he could be in. He finally reached the top and was speechless. It was beautiful to say the least. There was a wooden fence lined on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the streets of the city life. Cars zoomed past and people's voices sounded faint and distant. Then he looked further to the right, and sitting on the wooden fence was the small grey-haired boy he had been searching for. His legs dangling daintily over the edge as he clenched his hands tight together and stared at the sky, shoulders trembling lightly as the remainder of his sobs subsided.

Clenching his fists, rin walked toward the wooden fence towards the small boy. He was happy he had found Nitori. _So_ happy. He couldn't have even imagined if he hadn't encountered him, if he lost him forever he would be… what would he be? Rin stopped a few steps away from the grey haired teen as he pondered this question. If he never found Nitori what would he feel? Then all at once the answer rang in his head. _Heartbroken._ He would be absolutely, devastatingly heartbroken. He would miss that soft voice congratulating him, he would miss seeing those sparkling blue eyes filled with excitement and dedication. Most of all he would miss that idiotic smile plastered on his face when he talked to rin. Like any normal friend would right? No. A friend wouldn't feel what Rin was feeling, not even close in comparison. He would lose his mind if something happened to Nitori. Breaking his train of thought, the younger boy turned his head towards rin as he sat on the wood fence. He fumbled for words at the sight of the redhead, the one who told him to leave, and the one he left for. It was mostly a bunch of stuttered senpai's and sorry, but he didn't get the chance to say much at all. Rin stalked towards him and just when Nitori thought he was going to get the scolding of a life time from his upperclassman, he felt a tight embrace wrap around him tight. The blue eyed boy blushed wildly, as his babbling increased. After Nitori gave up trying to give an adequate sentence out as he hid his red face in Rin's shoulder. "You're an idiot Ai. An absolute idiot. I was…worried you know." The taller male softly mumbled as he tightened his grip on the boy, afraid he was going to lose him again. Nitori put his hands on the sharks back and returned his hug. He had missed him too. "I know Senpai…" The small boy sighed as he closed his eyes, melting into the arms wrapped around him, it felt safe Suddenly Rin's grip loosened around him as he spoke, "It's ok though, because I'm an idiot too." Nitori was going to ask what he had meant, when Rin suddenly withdrew from him and looked down, gazing at his face. Rin looked down at the small boy's childish features that looked amazing being illuminated by the moon and the lights from the city. He felt a strong urge he was going to do something possibly stupid right about now.

Apparently that urge wasn't much of a warning because his hand lifted up and brushed the boy's cheek, noting it was considerably warm. As he leaned closer to the boys face, suddenly stopping as he questioned whether this was something Nitori wanted. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he noticed Nitori close his eyes and lean the rest of the way in towards rin, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. The redhead's eyes slowly closed as he returned the kiss and he draped his arms around the boy once more, pulling him closer. He could feel the younger's lips curl up into a smile, but it simply turned into a gasp as Rin ran his tongue over the small ones bottom lip. Which gave the redhead incentive to smoothly glide his muscle into the others mouth, lovingly deepening their kiss. After what seemed like eternity, they slowly reluctantly pulled back. Softly panting obliged by their need for air. "Senpai i…" Nitori started, but rin quickly silenced him by putting a finger up to his mouth lightly brushing his lips. "Just call me Rin." The smirking shark purred, as he leaned in pulling the boy into another kiss as the lights from below flashed and the glistening stars above flickered, as they forgot the anger, and the sorrow from earlier.

Ha-ha review if u wish to, I worked kinda hard on this chapter, and the next is gonna be even fluffier! : 3


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected

"Rin are you sure we shouldn't just go back to the dorm?" A slightly trembling grey haired boy squeaked as he clung to Rin's arm, taking in the beauty of the night sky with slight horror. There were stars twinkling above them, but beyond that there were no lights. No people. Nothing but Rin.

It had been about a few weeks since the two swimmers had become an official couple, and much to Nitori's relief they were accepted by mostly everyone. The ones that didn't approve were immediately cut out of there life. All Nitori really needed was rin and the same could be said for him. Now here they were. Walking at midnight through a seemingly deserted park.

"Ai it's ok," The redhead chuckled, slowing to a stop and turning to face his love. "I promise no monsters will get you as long as we're together." He cooed soothingly as he pressed a kiss to the smaller's nose. He gently ran his fingers down the young boy's arms and halted to intertwine their fingers. He squeezed their clasped hands as he began to carry on down the path. By now he had memorized the way his boyfriends hands felt against his, but he always felt renewed vigor when they were held together. Nitori slightly giggled at his own thoughts. He knew he loved rin. So much in fact, he would walk down 1,000 dark streets with him.

Suddenly all motion coming from the taller boy seized as Nitori could see his muscles tense, in a way they only ever did when Haru was nearby. _But no way… _ Nitori thought incredulously _why would Haru be here?… _ his thoughts were completely silenced as his eyes settled onto familiar black hair and…..familiar brown hair. Haru was being pressed against the thick body of a tree, being held by muscular arms belonging to none other than Makoto. Their lips were connected as they seemed completely oblivious to the pair watching from only a short distance.

Rin's hand dropped from Nitori's grasp as the redhead gazed at blue eyes. But these blue eyes weren't Nitori's. The silver haired boy stared intently at the shark's expression. His heart felt like it was being strangled. Suddenly his voice spoke out into the night air without his consent, calmly and stoically. "Rin. Are you in love with Haruka-san?" This seemed to draw the attention of a newly flustered makoto and a slightly surprised Haru. The olive skinned teen's eyes widened at the mention of the younger blue eyed boy's question, and it seemed like he couldn't decide whether to stare at Rin or Haru. Rin's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the stoic teen and back to Nitori, "Of course I'm not! Don't be an idiot Aiichirou; you know I love you…" Rin took this opportunity to slink his arms around the waist of the boy in front of him, pulling him strongly into his muscular chest.

Sighing, the taller teen closed his eyes and spoke evenly to the couple watching them from a distance. "Uh could you two go back to Haru's house or something, I really want to kiss my boyfriend and id rather not do this in front of two gawking people." The redhead could feel his kohai's hands squeeze his shirt tighter and bury his face further into rin. He could already imagine the cute blush on the pale boy's face. He'd much prefer to see Nitori's blushing face than his tear stricken face that he had once lured out of him with his words. Finally seeming to take the hint, Makoto put his arm around Haru's waist and steered them away quickly. Meekly the blushing boy looked up into deep red eyes. "I'm sorry I-"His sentence was quickly cut off with an especially passionate kiss from the elder. His lip glided against the younger's almost hungrily. Slyly Rin's tongue slipped into Nitori's mouth and explored every inch. Licking his lips, The blue eyed boy pulled away, flushed and all but gasping for oxygen once more. He knew Rin was a fan of those kinds of kisses and Nitori was quite the fan too when rin was the one delivering them.

"Rin you cant cut my sentences off like that all the time you know?" The small male playfully pouted. The older teen nuzzled against the younger's neck and whispered, "yeah yeah, so are you done with your sentence?" Nitori cocked his head curiously and nodded slightly, he soon felt lips once again on his. Mentally rolling his eyes at his boyfriend the small shota allowed his arms to make their way along the triceps of his love and hang around his neck. He didn't really mind if Rin cut him off anymore if this is what he would receive.

Disclaimer: its not as fluffy as I would want it to be, but I still worked hard on this. Not too sure what to do with the next chapter, perhaps a date. Any suggestions? Review if you please :3


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected

_Its too damn cold in here… _A slightly annoyed redhead thought as he turned onto his back and stared up at the bottom of a mattress. He grumpily shut his eyes and started to count sheep in his head. Although the results were rather…bizarre. The wide awake redhead's mouthed twitched into a smile as he noticed that the adorable sheep in his mind reminded him of an equally adorable boyfriend of his. His half smile immediately disappeared as his thoughts solely remained on Nitori, and completely drifted from wooly farm animals.

The younger boy was doing extra practice with souske again. _Tch…Him alone with souske…_ Rin wasn't jealous, nope not at all. Why would he be? It was just his small fragile Nitori with a large muscular man alone at a solitary pool. Just a shirtless Nitori probably showing that smile of his that makes the world light up even if it was late into the night and blushing that seemingly permanent blush of his…He really hoped he would be back soon.

As if the heavens had heard him, he could hear the faint sounding of a turning doorknob as a small light shone through the door, illuminating a small silhouette in the doorway.

"Rin Senpai are you awa-kkya!" Nitori stumbled into their room after tripping over a stack of books near his usual messy desk, beyond surprised when he didn't make impact with the hard floor.

Instead he was being supported with a tight grip on the back of his shirt, as he noticed Rin was leaning halfway out of his fortress of blankets and holding him steady. Well this is not the way Rin had expected being pulled out of his daze that involved him getting somehow angry at souske for being with his kohai.

"Ai…Can you try not to break your neck simply by walking?" The now snickering shark teased.

His flustered love returned his joke by pouting and wriggling out of Rin's hold to turn on his heel and cock his head at him. The short boy's pout soon turned to said mentioned bright smile as he walked closer to Rin. The older male vaguely registered Nitori sliding into his bed and pulling all of the covers over his slender frame. "would you be sad if I did break my neck Rin?" He murmured into the layers of softness encasing him, while the redhead to his side shivered at the new frigid air introduced to his body.

Rin slid his arms around the grey-haired boy's waist as he tugged some of the blankets onto himself nuzzling into the crook of his boyfriends' neck lightly kissing his shoulder in the process. "Of course I would my darling." He purred as he smirked into the younger boy's back. Noting that a deep blushed had spread down Nitori's neck. "Now off to bed we go…" The redhead slurred as he drifted off.

"Ai. Wake up." A sharp voice gently spoke to the half asleep shota currently tangled in a mess of sheets and blankets. There were a few grumbles of complaint from the small boy before being forcefully lifted out of bed and being carried in Rin's muscular arms.

Nitori groaned as he pouted at the obstruction to his sleep, as his feet dangled in the air underneath him.

"Riiiiiin…" He yawned as he rubbed at his eyes, "Why did you wake me up from my hibernation?"

Rin grunted out a response as pecked his boyfriend on his cheek. "Hibernation? Your not a fucking bear, but besides that, get dressed I'm taking you somewhere." He said as he gently lowered the messy grey haired male onto his feet, brushing away grey strands in the process. Blue eyes widened at that.

"Really rin Senpai? Where?" He questioned excitedly as he watched the shark turn and wave his question off. "Meet me outside, gotta grab some stuff." Rin hummed as he shut their door behind him as he exited. Leaving a curious Nitori in his wake.

Rin stood, leaning against a large tree waiting for his boyfriend to join him as he impatiently tapped his foot. _I am not going to screw this up. _ He thought as he scowled at the wooden basket in his grip. It was filled with various foods, a large blanket and a gift. It wasn't much, but he thought Nitori would enjoy this sappy romantic stuff. Whatever made the boy happy.

"S-sorry Rin, I was talking to the captain!" The grey haired angel panted out as he ran towards the now wide eyed redhead.

Rin yanked his head away from the adorable image of his boyfriend. He was in tight white pants, wind ruffling silver hair, and an oversized red sweatshirt. _Rin's_ sweatshirt. Was there a way to die because of Nitori? If there was, well no contest, this was it.

The furiously blushing older boy held his free hand out to the younger, as he intertwined their fingers and listened to the happy sighing of his kohai. "So can I know where we're heading now?" The short boy spoke as he leaned his onto the shoulder of his shark, ignoring the few stares they received as they walked out of Samezuka.

"A place. Does it matter?" The content upperclassmen mumbled as he rested his head onto the others.

"No, not as long as I'm with you Rin Senpai…" Nitori received a light kiss on the top of his head at this, He meant what he had said. They could be going to dine inside a dumpster and he wouldn't mind all that much. Although he dared to hope that Rin, was in fact NOT taking them to a dumpster.

They soon arrived at a very familiar secluded park, Nitori couldn't hide the lurch in his stomach at the memories the two had here. He blushed as he noticed that red eyes were watching his face intently from Rin. He couldn't help but ask why He had brought them there of all places. The redhead notably sighed as he answered. "I know we don't exactly have good memories here," He pulled them to a halt on a very secluded stretch of lush green field as he continued, "So I figured we'd make some." Hand gesturing to the basket, they sat.

_Im not going to screw this up._ Rin thought once again as he turned to look at the boy beside him. His face smiling genuinely as the sun began to rise. They then began to talk.

Mwahahah the next chapter will be the actual date portion =+.+= review if theres something you like, See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected

"So Rin, if you could be anything in the world, what would it be?" Nitori curiously inquired as he took a bite of one of the many foods Rin had brought along to their date at the park. He was obviously expecting the usual _Olympic swimmer_ answer from him.

The redhead hummed thoughtfully as he pressed a slender finger to his lips in mock seriousness. "I wouldn't want to be anything other than your boyfriend to be honest." He earnestly replied. The smaller boy could hear the real sincerity in his sappy response as light pink dusted over Nitori's cheeks.

He leaned into Rin's shoulder and sighed dreamily thinking back on their first embrace. _Their first kiss._ He remembered the way the stars lit up the older teen's eyes as he gazed at him and how much worry he saw in them. He couldn't help but kiss him! He smiled unconsciously as he thought about how his lips felt against his own. That was until that sharp yet soothing voice broke him out of his trance.

"Whats got you so giddy?" Rin teased the slightly flustered young boy. Of course Nitori answered anyway. "I was thinking about how well our first kiss went." He spoke as he grinned up at the taller teen's ruby eyes.

"Oh?" Rin voiced as his slightly rough fingers moved to the smaller's face.

Rin swiftly stroked his cheek and grasped lightly under the lad's chin as he tilted his head up, meeting his loving stare. Smugly, Rin leaned into the boy colliding their lips into one another. They pressed against each other; all the while their hands began hanging from each other. The redhead gently placed his hand on the small of Nitori's back, bringing him flush against his chest, not once breaking their kiss. The grey-haired boy ran his nimble fingers along his boyfriend's muscular arms as they began to pull apart from each other.

A cocky smile graced Rin's lips as he stared down at the boy in his grasp.

"How was that?" The smirking shark questioned in triumph.

Nitori simply shrugged and looked away, "Like every other one." He boredly stated. Not taking in the shocked and confused shark's face before giggling and facing Rin. "Perfect. Like they always are, my love" Nitori took great pleasure in the color that spread onto his senpai's face at the name. The younger of the two took this opportunity to feed his boyfriend a bite of the sweet bread he was currently snacking on.

The pair gazed at the surreal view of the now pink sky with flicks and flames of orange and yellow flowing across the expanse above them. Their hands clasped one another's and they smiled. Slowly they laid down onto the blanket they were upon and looked up into the sky. Nitori could feel Rin tense and he saw his expression go serious with something burning in his eyes. _Determination? _All at once the redhead sat up and started digging through the basket he had brought along. It appeared he had found what he was searching for as he slowly pulled back and looked at Nitori.

He gently pulled Nitori onto his knees as Rin sat back fumbling with _something_. Rin looked straight at Nitori with a firm expression before speaking.

"Ai, I love you." He stated with no hesitation. "I Love you too Rin." Nitori spoke truthfully, albeit slightly confused. The older teen took a deep breath before continuing on.

"I love you and you mean everything to me. And ever since I've met you my life has been…different. I'm always thinking about you, I know we haven't been together long, but every time we're apart It feels like I'm incomplete. I just can't imagine a world without you in it." Red eyes got misty as he tried to steady his voice.

Nitori couldn't believe this. "Rin what are you…" The shark took his hand as he noticed he was shaking.

Rin moved his free hand still grasping a small object towards the boy.

"I want to spend the rest of our lives together. What about you?" He uncurled his fist to reveal a small band of metal that gleamed blue in the light, but had a small stone of ruby on the top. "O-Of course it wouldn't be right away but-"He was abruptly interrupted by a hard kiss from above. Rin felt drops of liquid hit his cheeks as he pulled away and gazed at the boy he loved. Nitori was crying as his smile reached from ear to ear.

"Is this Matsuoka Rin asking for my, Nitori Aiichirou's, hand in marriage?" Nitori softly laughed, at the formal wording he chose just to make rin smile that earth shattering smile.

"Yes. That is what I was trying to convey." The taller male chuckled as he wiped away the boy's tears with his thumb. "So would you like to be Aiichirou Matsuoka?" He asked coolly, trying to mask his nervousness.

Nitori sweetly kissed him, grabbing rin and pulling him into a surprising embrace. "Nothing could be better than." He exhaled softly speaking once more in a barely audible whisper, "Yes Rin." The redhead smiled into the boys shoulder, muttering I love you an infinite amount of times and never once, not hearing the boy's reply.

Before they knew it, everything was dark and starry. The cool night air surrounding the couple huddled in the red and white blanket. Looking up at the moon encasing them in light.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Nitori whispered. Rin agreed as he turned his head to face the boy. He kissed the grey-haired teen's cheek, then his nose, up to his forehead, then directly on his lips. Nitori gradually pulled them down onto the grass. Nitori lay under Rin's loving gaze as he pulled him down once again. Connecting their lips, as he held onto the redhead. Emotions ran freely as hands roamed and passion was felt.

The cold air had warmed up considerably as the pair lay on the grass. The small boy began to trace the outline of Rin's bare stomach before laying his hand flat on the shark's chest, never once regretting anything. Ruby eyes gazed deeply into the clear blue expanses that were Nitori's. He ran his hand along the boy's soft back as he pulled him closer feeling warmth once more. They held each other close for minutes, which seemed like infinities, before getting up and redressing.

The smaller of the two intertwining his fingers with Rin's in a way that seemed practiced as the packed up and headed towards Samezuka. Until Nitori stopped to hold his hand in the air, watching the metal ring on his finger to gleam in the moon's bright light. The small, yet breathtaking ruby twinkled. He smiled before squeezing his shark's hand, continuing down the path. Closer to their future.

Disclaimer: This chapter took an all nighter to finish. Id appreciate a review even if its negative :] I really liked how this turned out. The next chapter may have a bit of a time skip, so tell me if that's something good to do. 3


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected

Disclaimer: Ok so it may be weird how I set this up, but i m happy with how this story came out, please enjoy and review your thoughts?

"Aiko Chan! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The young boy heard a high female voice call out as steps were heard throughout the deserted school hall.

He excitedly turned quickly, his dark grey hair getting caught in tangles, as he not-so-gracefully fell on his behind. Hard. The small male tried to recover from his rather embarrassing blunder by brushing the medium length bangs that were currently in his eyes, out of his vision.

Standing up, he set his almost opaque pink eyes onto the person, whom he quickly recognized as his best friend. "Oh, did you need something?" His slightly "Adorable" voice questioned. Although he hated it when people called him anything along the lines of cute or such, he couldn't deny the fact that he didn't have the most masculine voice.

The taller girl nodded once and took his arm, and proceeded to drag him towards the school exit.

"What are you doing exactly?" he deadpanned, quite used to his friend dragging him places without telling him of a destination.

Silence.

"hello?" the question once again went unanswered until they got outside and she forcefully shoved him in the direction of his home. "Get home! You cant stay at school this much, your wearing yourself out so go!" She commanded him.

Although she appeared very innocent, his best friend was in reality a drill sergeant. Wearily he nodded and set off on his journey through the streets and towards his house. No use arguing with her.

The short yet rowdy boy took this time to look at the picture of his family that he kept in his pocket. He liked having it around when he needed to calm down.

In the picture he was sitting on the bright green grass of a wide field where in the distance you could see a path surrounded by trees and just beyond that a place called Samezuka academy. On one side of him was a rather young male with ferocious red hair and a lopsided sharp toothed grin, next to him was yet another male. This one with grey hair much like his own, yet quite a bit lighter, gazing at the camera man with bright blue eyes. He smiled slightly, showing off the sharp chompers he seemingly inherited from the previously mentioned redhead.

Although Aiko knew that wasn't true. They weren't his _biological_ parents, but they were his _real _parents. The small boy knew that the two in the picture had taken him in as their own after they realized his parents were trying to get rid of him.

It was rather strange how things ended up actually.

One of Rin's cousin's had apparently met one of Nitori's sisters. Eventually they ended up with an unwanted child of misfortune. The father left the picture and the mother had gone away with him, leaving behind the pale child In their wake.

Rin and Aiichirou had heard and immediately adopted him after a long hard battle in court, assuring them that just because they were married and happened to both be male it didn't matter. They loved the small boy they had met. The one that looked like the perfect fit for their family. The one they would love.

They kept their word and raised that small boy up into the teenager he was now.

The dark grey-haired teen turned onto their street smiling to him, they may not have been his birth parents but…

"Hey Ai, remember when I said I wouldn't want to be anything but your boyfriend that day in the field?" He heard the smooth yet jagged voice of Rin, his father, question most likely towards Aiichirou, his other father. He peeked into the house to see see the blue eyed man smile to himself and nod, playing with the elders hands.

"I was lying." The room got quiet in what seemed like record time, and Aiko nearly stumbled back from the startled look the shorter of the two expressed. "I don't want to be anything but a family." Rin let out a few chuckles as he gazed at the pale face of his husband transform into the brightest expression he had ever seen.

Aiko was in awe of how his parent's looks seemed eternal. They didn't have wrinkles, well one of them didn't. Rin liked frowning a lot, even when he was in a good mood, but they just made him seem handsome and mature. Their eyes seemed just like they were in the picture, bright and adventurous, and ready for anything and everything. Slowly, Ai stood on his toes about to plant a kiss on his love, when Aiko walked by, mock dying.

"Seeing my parents being lovey dovey is not on my to do list." He shook his head and stuck out his tongue. When really he thought they were cute being coupley, he supposed he was a romantic. He had gotten that from the "shark" indefinitely.

Almost immediately Aiichirou abandoned the attempted kiss with his husband in favor of hugging his son, but not without a grumble of protest from the elder.

"Welcome home! Go wash up and ill make din-" oh no you wont. Remember what happened last time we let you cook us dinner?" The redhead interrupted as he ruffled his 16 year old sons messy hair.

The blue yeed male rolled his eyes and pouted, "Just because you we got sick for a week doesn't mean it'll happen again rin." The shark just shrugged and steered Aiko towards the bathroom. "Im not taking an chances."

Suddenly the pink eyed boy jumped up, delighted with the idea he had come up with, "You could call uncle Haru and Mako! And uncle Rei and nagi!" He practically jumped up and down about having them all in one place.

"I guess thatd be fine, although youd think Haru would marry someone who could actually cook. Rei and Nagisa though…" Rin thought about that for a minute.

"they'd probably make something weird that looks like a 7th grade science project?" Aiichirou offered, earning a laugh from the two other males. "Let's bring them over anyway." He decided, excited to see his close friends again. His parents once again ruffled his metallic looking locks and went to make a few phone calls.

Straightening his hair out, he sighed. He loved where he was. He recalled the one time that Rin had mentioned how they had become a couple, and that was rare. Yet, right now Aiko was thinking about how lucky he was that they had fought that night, and especially the moment under the cold night sky he heard very little about.

After a little while there was a commotion at the front of the house, with voices he definitely memorized as his uncles and their husbands and perhaps that was the voice of his aunt Gou and her husband sejirou.

He laughed at the greetings he heard through the walls, and smiled. "Gou Chan congratulations!" He suddenly heard from the short blonde in the next room.

"I guess she's eating for two tonight." A certain brunette laughed softly, as he heard the sounds of Aiichirou silently restraining a certain redheaded brother. Well, this was unexpected.

Hey! So that was it :'( that's the end, and I know it may have been weird reading from "Aiko's" perspective, but hey I enjoyed writing it. P.s Aiko means love child….just saying. Id really enjoy reviews! Feel free to read some of my other stories if you wish, but I hope you all enjoyed reading unexpected :3 see you next water time…..(im trash)


End file.
